good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse
"I am the end bringer. A new world I shall bring where birds will never sing. Angels will fall from sky and your homes will burn high. I am not of dark or light. I serve the one out of sight. I am the Armageddon as it is one with me and true pain you will see. Oceans bleed into green sky's as man is one with lie's. I live in the future were death walks yet never talks. I am the ruler of death and life. I am your future. I am Apocalypse and when I destroy all you know I will take you home. Be strong. Have no pity. No remorse. No fear and you will be known forever. When I am done I will join you in the after life as there is no life on this earth no more. Only nature will survive and you and I will not. One side of me want this but what is left of the man inside says to you, The thing inside burns. I cannot feel love nor feel pain. I cannot see what is right or wrong. All I feel is hate. I must fight, fight, and fight. I must see the world burn for me to die. I need help so if you can read this please... Kill Me!" - Apocalypse PERSONALITY- Apocalypse is crazy and insane but very fun and loves to make the most of life (AND DEATH). He will always make fun of everything. Even his own pain. He will constantly try to kill himself. Breaking bones, shooting himself, being stabbed, impaled, burned, run over, and being thrown into a meat grinder, but he always comes back. Every time he dies he comes back more powerful and more insane. He always is in pain and always wishes that others feel that same pain. He hates everything but nature he loves. He feel anger when somebody cuts down a tree or builds a city on what he calls "Mothers ground". He wishes to destroy all of man to save nature. No more weapons. No more war. No more man. After he dose this he will finally die by his own hand as when all is gone he will be the last threat to nature. At times he can be nice and very friendly but when challenged he can be your worst enemy. When someone asked him why he is still alive he says, "Tell me what do you see when you look into my eyes? All I have left is the demons deep inside and Evil blood in my veins is the reason I'm alive. As long as my green heart beats I know it won't be over when I die." DESCRIPTION- He is a Radioactive Undead. He was not always like this. Once he was a soldier for the light siders. He was a angel of peace before he became infected. Now he is a monster of WAR. All infected feared him and now they serve him. He was bitten and a light sider shot him but the demons had plans for him. The horsemen of the apocalypse gave him the gift of life and so he came to be a horsemen after he had killed the old one when he was still good. His jaw split apart and his veins turned green. His eyes are now hallow with a green glow behind them. He put on a gas mask to cover his horrifying face. He also wears a leather trench coat caked with mud and blood as well as his black combat boots. He wears a simple camo shirt and black combat pants. He some times has a trench coat with a hood so to cover his head that is starting to rapidly loose hair. He also wears a belt with two colt1911's strapped to it. He also wears a nice sheath on the side of his boot. He also has a machete on his back with two scythes. Some times when he is going to a royal ball or a meeting he wears a black suit with a black bowler hat. He looks very fancy and he always keeps his head low but when he looks at you and you see his face you wish to dig a grave and hide in it. Looking like this he is often mistaken as the devil as like the devil he makes deals for souls and his smile is very sinister and makes your heart miss a beat out of fear and his home is very much like hell. A world of death and destruction with buildings burning like candles and the red sea bleeding into the poisoned sky. He also wears some days a black jacket with black gloves if he is going to gas his enemies. He wears this so his skin dose not boil and pop from the yellow fumes he breaths out. Category:Forumers Category:Males Category:Alive